DC Gothic – Justice League - The Balance
by gothicjedi666
Summary: This side story is set just after Supergirl vanishes off into the future. I did plan to do this episode in a two parter and put into the main story but it ended up longer than I planned and I thought that it make a good side story. I gave a T rating as it doesn't contain any sexual content, but I can switch it to M rated if it needs to be.


Author Notes

This side story is set just after Supergirl vanishes off into the future. Which is about mid november of 2002. I did plan to do this episode in a two parter and put into the main story, but it grew into something bigger so I decided to post it as its own take. Also this is the shorter version as I took out the bit about Raven going into Gothic's mind. I had a way for Raven to bypass the mental shields, but I just couldn't decide what Gothic's mind would be like.

Anyway I hope it amuses.

**DC Gothic – Justice League - The Balance **

**Hidden Cadmus Base – Tala's Lab - Novemeber 2002  
><strong>

Deep below the ground within a hidden Cadmus facility, the sorceress Tala was working on a magic potion. Around her beakers filled with mysterious liquids bubbled and emitted different kinds brightly coloured smoke while other exotic ingredients took up their own space upon the table.

With the up most care Tala slowly measured out a spoonful of grey, sparkling dust, and she was just to dump the powder into the glass bottle she was holding when a voice interrupted her, nearly causing her to drop the volatile and slightly toxic mixture.

"That's never going to work" Felix Faust chided from inside the magic mirror that hung upon the wall "Since when did the Greeks ever use powered bison bile in their potions?"

"The Greeks didn't," answered Tala, understandably annoyed "But I'm making a counter potion, remember?"

Ignoring anything else her old mentor had to say she walked over to where a large sheet was draped over a massive object. She pulled the sheet aside to reveal the Annihilator Armour.

The giant suit of armour had been created by god Hephaestus for his brother Ares. It was an invulnerable construct that was fuelled by rage. So the only way to defeat the Annihilator was not to fight it. Since the Justice League knew about this weakness Tala was attempting to remove it, so that the magical armour could be used to defeat the League.

Do you actually believe that you can modify the work of a god?" questioned Faust's spirit.

"Shhh, be quiet Felix, I'm trying to concentrate." Tala replied.

"Tala, you've come a long way since my untimely demise, but the student, no matter how gifted, still has much to learn from the teacher," Faust lectured.

"Maybe I would have gotten further if we had spent more time on curriculum and less time in bed"

The potion exploded but the only result was noise and a bad smell. Finally Tala had reached her wit's end.

"Told you so" mocked the trapped spirit.

"Right and I'm supposed to take advice from you when without my spell your soul would be suffering in one of the many hells"

"Yes, it was so very kind of you to trap me in this mirror for all eternity" Faust's ghost replied.

"Beats the alternative" she pointed out.

Eternal torment was even less fun than it sounded.

"True enough," admitted Faust, before getting back to the matter at hand "Still, it's hard to believe you can't solve your Annihilator problem. The answer is simplicity itself."

"Are you going to tell me, or just keep tormenting me?" asked the witch "because you know I can always just turn that mirror around, then you wouldn't even have a view"

"Of course I will tell. Repeat after me: By the Power of Zeus, free his essence from this vessel and open the path to power" Faust instructed.

Without delay Tala did as she was told. She'd always enjoyed it when he'd told her what to do in the past, so she had reason not to now.

"By the Power of Zeus, free his essence from this vessel and open the path to power" Tala repeated

Occult energies formed around her and then struck the Annihilator before fading away, leaving no change.

"That didn't do any.."

"Surprise sweetheart" said the now free spirit.

"Felix, wait!" Tala said as she was cast into the mirror.

She banged on the glass but it was a pointless effort. She was now trapped as her mentor had been.

"This is really bad, isn't it?"

You have no idea" Faust replied.

With that the spirit entered the Annihilator. Then the armor began to walk toward the mirror Tala was imprisoned in. She flinched backward as a huge metal gauntlet reached toward her, but all Faust did was straighten the frame. Turning, he smashed through the reinforced steel door and set off to wherever it was he planned to go.

"I really should listen to good advice" moaned Tala as she remembered being warned that her taste in boyfriends would get into trouble one day.

(Line Break)

**The Watchtower – Infirmary **

J'onn stared at the reports coming in. Dr. Fate was already in the hands of the medics, babbling insanely and clutching at his golden helmet. Zatanna, who had collapsed in the middle of one of her live magical shows, was in a separate room. As for Jason Blood he was being held alongside Fate in the containment section, having managed to call for emergency teleport somehow despite his current state. Raven, a former Teen Titan, had also requested to be brought up the Tower, but she had called before showing any symptoms. When another victim, Jinx of the west coast Teen Titans, was wheeled in it only confirmed that things were only getting worse.

Quickly J'onn went through his mental list of all Justice League members who had a strong connection to magical forces. There were other magic users in the League, and also many who owed their powers to magic, but they didn't seem to be as badly effected as the five people in the infirmary. He didn't know why but clearly this all had something to do with mystical forces.

J'onn needed a magic user to help him understand what was happening here so he decided to call in one that might be immune to whatever it was that incapacitating the other spell casters.

"Gothic to the infirmary" ordered the alien overseer as he turned on the comm.

(Line Break)

**The Watchtower – Mess Hall**

Shayera knew what was going to happen the moment saw, the Flash, sitting with Wonder Woman at a table. When the Flash had approached her about getting dinner together some time to catch up she had agreed. She greatly missed her old friends, despite the fact that she had new ones, and was willing to make an effort to get them back. However, she knew it would take time and a lot of effort to rebuild those connections, so she had to keep trying.

"I'm sorry; I thought we were having dinner tonight?"

It sounded like a question, but of course she knew what Flash was trying to do. But she also knew that it wasn't going to work.

"Is it Tuesday?" Flash asked of no one "Silly me, making dinner plans with two beautiful women on the same night."

"Uh huh," said Wonder Woman, who had also seen through the ruse.

"We can do this another time," offered Shayera.

"Don't be ridiculous, we can all have a meal together" Wally replied "It's a chance for us to get reacquainted, to patch things up."

"Assuming we want to" Wonder Woman said.

Suddenly the entire room felt colder.

"Now there's an example of exactly the kind of thing we aren't going to do anymore, right?" Flash said, "I'm tellin' you now; once we clear the air everyone's going to be good pals again."

When that didn't work the fastest man alive tried something else.

"I always thought the reason you two didn't get along was you were so much alike."

"Like her?" both women replied

Someone less optimistic and hopeful than the Flash would have given up at this point. However Wally wasn't going to throw in the towel just yet.

"You guys aren't even trying; you could at least talk to each other."

"The pasta's good" said Shayera said, trying to make some small talk.

"It's the sauce," was Diana's short reply.

No one said anything for a little while. But while things seemed calm on the surface that was not the truth. Neither of the two women were ready to patch things up and the tension between them was growing.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Shayera asked.

"Not a chance" replied Wonder Woman as she got up to leave.

"Hey, where ya going?" Flash called after them, before slumping into this chair.

(Line Break)

**The Watchtower – Mess Hall**

"Swing and a miss, rookie" Gothic said while smirking.

He'd said that rather softly, but Ace still heard her friend even over all the background noise, so she gave the immortal a questioning look.

"Flash was trying to patch up things between Shay and Wonder Woman" the rocker explained "but he went about it the wrong way".

Ace was making an effort not to read people's mind so she'd spent most of the meal keeping her eyes on her food in an attempt to avoid temptation and as such she had no idea what had just happened.

"Those two are never going to settle things with words" Gothic added "they need to work together on a mission to sort out their issues".

Which should happen very soon if he had his timing right.

Shay, as she was know to some, soon joined Ace and Gothic at their table and the immortal could tell at a glance that she didn't want to talk about what had just happened, so he went back to eating his pasta. Which was very good in fact, and it was the sauce that made it so yummy.

"Gothic to the infirmary" came the voice of the alien overseer.

It took the immortal sort of hero a moment to process that command. He'd not expected to be called to the medical bay, but when he thought about it he realised that it did make sense. He was after all a magic user.

"I have to go" he told the two ladies at the table.

As far as he knew Gothic was not empathic, but he didn't need to be to know that Ace was upset by the idea of her older brother figure leaving her alone with people she considered to be strangers. She didn't even know Shayera very well.

"I will be back as soon as I can" the man from another universe assured, while giving the telepathic meta-human a quick kiss on the cheek "Blackfire should be at home so if it gets to be to much just teleport down to the house".

The former apprentice of Deathstroke had inherited quite a lot from Slade Wilson, including a rather nice house in Jump City which he lived in with Blackfire and Ace. However being alone in that house or up here in the Watchtower wasn't the telepathic meta-human's only concern. Gothic had been very unhappy ever since Kara (aka Supergirl) had left the twenty-first century to go and live in the thirty-first. Ace was very worried about the immortal and didn't want to let him out of her sight. It had only been a very days and Ace knew that her friend hadn't even started to grieve for his lost lady love.

"I'll stay with her" offered Shayera "at least until she wants to go home".

Gothic nodded his thanks and headed for the infirmary

**The Watchtower – Infirmary **

The containment wing was a part of what was called the medical level, along with the infirmary and the bio labs. All of which were needed when you dealt with the crazy things the Justice League tended to encounter. However none of that was important right now. All of Gothic's attention focused on Jo'nn and the fact that Raven of all people was currently strapped to a bed inside one of the cells. Not that seeing her tied to a bed was an odd thing for him, but there was nothing kinky about was happening to her right now.

Nor to the immortal for that matter. The spell which kept him from remembering when Raven had brought about the end of the world had started to fade. He could now remember parts of what had happen, and he was also starting to understand why his lover had made him forget. It was a truly heartbreaking thing to see someone you had feelings for betray you and then help to destroy the world.

"John Constantine and Madame Xanadu have also been effected, only not as badly as the others" J'onn was now saying to his fellow Justice League "Near as I can tell the illness is not effecting everyone in the same way. However you seem to be the only magic user in the League that isn't suffering in some way due to this sickness. I have no idea why and without a magic user I have no way of finding out".

Sadly Gothic's Old One powered magic wasn't really suited for this sort of thing, but he didn't need to worry about that.

"It's not an illness" the rocker explained "magic itself is out of balance. I don't know why I am immune but I guess it's because I get my spells from a being whose outside of this universe or it could be because I'm from a different reality"

Long ago the immortal had discussed this event with Batman and had told the Dark Knight what had happened in the cartoon series. Gothic hadn't intended to involve himself, but things had now changed as the former Teen Titan now also remembered that Raven had been the one to bind the fragment of Trigon's spirit that lived within the immortal, so that it couldn't influence him or get itself reborn into any child he might have with Trigon's daughter.

If that spell failed he could end up becoming like Slade Wilson. Only worse since Gothic couldn't be destroyed by a Nth metal weapon.

"Hades, the god in charge of the Greek Underworld has been deposed by Felix Faust" the advanced human said to the alien.

"Felix Faust is dead" replied the alien overseer

"What's your point?" Gothic replied "he's in the Underworld, it's suppose to have dead people in it".

Then the rocker asked another question.

"How did he get his hands on the Annihilator? I warned Batman that it would be stolen from the Watchtower".

"It was never here" J'onn answered "the American government demanded that we had over the Annihilator. The founding members decided to do that despite Batman's rather loud objections".

_Of course they had_, thought Gothic _because Bruce wouldn't have explained why it needed to be hidden away. _

"One day I am going to kick Wayne's ass" the sort of hero muttered to himself.

Not that he could ever see that happening but there were days he wished it was possible.

"I know who dealt with this on the show" Gothic said to Jo'nn "so I'll go tell them what needs to be done and I'll go with them".

He didn't bother to wait for permission. Raven was in pain. That was all that mattered.

(Line Break)

**The Watchtower – Quarters **

When Shayera got to her quarters, one of the larger ones assigned to the founding members, the door was already open. She cautiously walked forward and looked inside, ready for anything from a super villain to one of Plastic Man's pranks. What she found was worse than either; Wonder Woman was stealing her mace,

This was rather hurtful as while she knew they weren't exactly on the best terms, she'd never of thought that one of her former friends would steal from her. Still managed to keep her cool and rather than react she waited for Diana to turn around.

"Something I can help you with?"

"I need it. I'll bring it back" said the Amazon Princess.

"Did we become pals while I wasn't looking?" replied Shayera with a lot of sarcasm in her voice.

"There's trouble on Themyscira, mystical trouble." Diana explained "Your mace disrupts magic,"

"So whatever's happening on that island of yours must be pretty bad for you to resort to this. I mean, we're not friends and I'm not in habit of letting of letting people steal from me".

"Can I have it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No" the winged woman answered "It's a package deal; you want the mace you get me too. Now what is going on".

"The Gates of Tartarus have been opened by Felix Faust, and he has dethroned Hades, this has caused all magic to become unbalanced. The gods have ordered me to...

"Wait" interrupted Shayera "all magic is out of balance?"

Shay had just been about to go and seek her friend, when the magic user suddenly appeared in her doorway.

"I'm going with you," declared Gothic "I can't stay here and do nothing, not with Raven suffering. Besides I know what's going to happen. You're going to Tartarus, the Greek version of Hell, more or less, which means there will be hordes of demons and other nasty things between you and where ever you need to get... I think it's Hades's library if that helps".

With that the immortal open a large bag. Inside were some of his gadgets and weapons, Nth metal weapons.

"You cannot come; no man is allowed to set foot on Themyscira," stated Diana.

"In case you didn't notice all magic is out of balance" Gothic remarked "all magic but mine that is".

Before anyone could ask what he meant by that the magic user used his mystical powers to show them.

"_K'yarnak ftaghu uaaah" _(Exchange Skin Spell – Glamour Spell)

With that the warlock suddenly looked liked Raven. Gone was his black clothing and long dark coat, it had been replaced by a body hugging suit and dark blue cloak. Why he chose that form Shay didn't know as he wasn't exactly fond of his lover these days.

After another magical word he was again looking like himself. It was a type of magic called a glamour, it would fool the eyes of the Amazons and Gothic could drop the spell once they were in the Greek version of Hell.

"Besides I have a Nth metal sword you can borrow" added Gothic

Not giving Diana a chance to argue more Shayera said.

"She does need a weapon, she tried to steal mine"

With a little bit of a glare at Diana, Gothic reached into his bag and pulled out his Thanagarian sword

"I expect this back" he said

Diana nodded and took the weapon, going through a few practice swings in order to get used to its weight and balance.

"Thank you" replied the Amazon warrior before saying "there isn't much time we must go now".

With a nod the other two super beings signalled that they agreed.

**The Invisible Jet – Near Themyscira**

The plane, which was easily large enough for all of them and could have comfortably seated a few more heroes, was only completely filled by an awkward silence. The only sound was coming from Gothic as he checked and rechecked his weapons. He'd even started to take things out of his utility belt, only to then repack them.

Given that she did actually want to talk to him her friend's activities were starting to get on Shayera's nerves, but when she turned to tell him that he was starting to make Batman look less anal, she saw his face. Shayera realized that the immortal was more than just depressed, he look down right angry. Not that she could blame him. Having one girlfriend leave you for a future version of yourself was completely messed up, and to make things worse Raven had suddenly re-entered his life. Clearly he was not happy with the part demon girl, but there was also something else wrong with him.

"You're too mad" Shay told her friend "you need to calm down and keep cool. Otherwise your going to get yourself hurt. So try and relax. We'll sort this out I promise, and then you and Raven will patch things up".

Gothic nodded in reply before saying.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be fixing things with Raven".

Had she not strapped herself into her chair the sheer surprise she felt upon hearing that would have sent her into the air.

"What!" Shayera said, greatly shocked "You're not going to end things with her are you?"

The immortal shook his head.

"She left me, if it wasn't for this problem with magic. I doubt I would have seen her again. It's been months, but she never called, wrote me a letter, sent me, not even a sodding post card. I had no idea where she was and she didn't care enough to make sure I did. She didn't she called the Justice League. And I don't want to be in a romantic relationships right now".

Blackfire would be upset if she heard that, but Shayera thought it wise for her male friend to avoid getting into another romance so soon.

"So why are you doing this?" Shay asked

The rocker took a moment to answer.

"I went to hell and back for her once. I don't mind doing it again, I couldn't stand to see her suffer".

Despite the sadness in his voice the winged woman was pleased to hear her friend say that.

"That's exactly what makes you a good person Gothic. You're always thinking of others. Which is what a hero does, as long as you continue to do that you'll be fine, no matter what happens."

"Thank you," whispered Gothic, who was greatly touched by her confidence in him.

"We're here." Diana declared as she brought the jet low over a city that looked as if it could have been built thousands of years ago.

However Gothic had no time to admire the sights or to even realise that the city was in fact thousands of years old it was just very well maintained . He was already casting his glamour spell. Doing so was easy enough and Gothic was soon following the two real women in the team into temple and then down a side passage that led to were a battle was taking place.

(Line Break)

**Amazon City - Themyscira**

"Drive them back sisters!"

The yell was an echo and as they closer it was accompanied by the sounds of battle. They could all hear the clash of steel and the screams of the wounded, along with the roars of many demons.

Diana immediately increased her pace, and took the air so that she could join the fight more quickly. The heroine formerly known as Hawkgirl was only meters behind Wonder Woman, and she in turn was followed by Gothic in his guise as Raven.

They were now in a massive cavern dotted with ruins of a city, built-in the same style as the one far above their heads only this place hadn't been maintained near as well. At the far end of the underground chamber was a massive gate that was currently unlocked, and all of hell was pouring out of the huge metal doors.

Between the demonic forces and the world they wished to plunder was an army made only of women. Everyone of them was heavily armed and armoured. Their weapons were out of date, but they being wielded by warriors who had centuries of experience. They fought together well, forming a barrier of metal that the forces of the underworld had not yet defeated. They had suffered losses, but there were far more dead monsters around then dead Amazons.

In comparison the demons were a chaotic lot, as that was part of their nature, none of the evil beings worked together and many of the larger ones were willing to trample their lesser kin to get into the battle. Also the demons fought with teeth, horns and claws, which didn't equal the range of the spears the warrior women carried and the monsters had no ranged weapons, such as archers, either.

Suddenly one very large and powerfully built native of the underworld made its through the barrier, it bludgeoned aside many Amazons and then went right at a woman who was dressed in a simple white toga. Perhaps it was her outfit that made her stand out, or maybe the demon knew who she was. Either way the hell creature was going right for the Queen of the Amazons.

Before the large monsters could reach its chosen prey. The heroine known as Wonder Woman swooped down and punched it so hard that the creature when flying backwards into the gates. Many smaller demons were either killed then or soon after as the course of the battle was changed.

Eventually the Amazons were able to force the gates shut, but it was only a matter of time before the forces of that hell regrouped and attacked again.

"Diana, you know you're not supposed to set foot on upon Themyscira"

Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and mother of Princess Diana, didn't seem to be grateful for the help, instead she seemed completely focused on the fact that Diana had defied her mother's punishment. Which had been exile from this very island.

"The gods have decreed.."

"The gods are decreeing stuff all the time around here," complained Shayera.

Shay totally ignored the look Hippolyta sent her and continued.

"Gods are always more trouble then they're worth."

Gothic, still looking like Raven, hovered over head and listen to the talk. The glamour didn't change the sound of his voice, it only fooled the eyes so if he said anything then everyone would know he was a man. Of course given the huge doubled bladed axe he was carrying it was a good thing that no one was paying him much attention. The daughter of Trigon was not a warrior like the Amazons, so it did look a little odd to see such a massive weapon so causally slung over the shoulder of such a petite figure.

"Hades has been overthrown and the seal on the Gate broken" Wonder Woman explained "the new ruler neglecting his duties. Magic all over the Earth has been sent into disarray and Zeus has commanded me to venture into Tartarus and fix this issue".

The Queen of the Amazon's mood changed upon hearing that.

"Very well, if the gods demand it. But if you're going to brave the pits of hell, you must know the secret of your armour," said the ruler of this island "Because you stole your armour and lasso you were never told of the powers they possess."

Reaching forward Hippolyta tapped the star on Diana's tiara, making the crown, belt, bracelets, and lasso all glow with golden light.

"When the time comes you'll know what to do."

In Gothic's view that was very unhelpful. The forces of good really did love to be obscure some times. It was one of the reasons why he considered himself to be more on the grey side of things.

"What's with ancient people and being vague?" Shayera said, showing that she was thinking along the same lines as her male team-mate "You'd think the fact we're actually going into hell would make you a little more helpful".

Once again the heroine once know as Hawkgirl ignored the glare that Hippolyta was sending her way.

With a leap she was soon in the air and hovering along with 'Raven' in front of the closed gate. The Amazons cracked it open just wide enough for the three members of the Justice League to fly through.

Then the gate was closed behind them with a resounding slam, sealing the only way out three super beings had.

(Line Break)

**The Gate - Tartarus**

Everything on the other side of the gate fit the idea of what most people thought of when they imagined hell. To Gothic it triggered a memory of Trigon's own underworld and the emotions he'd felt then came flooding back. It was so intense that it took him a moment to remember to drop the glamour he was using.

All around the Justice League members were the corpses of demons and other monstrous creatures. The ground was stained with different colours of blood and the smell was just awful.

The three super beings took to the air, but they didn't get far. They were soon being swarmed by flying demons. Only the fact they had Nth metal weapons saved their lives. Yet for every demons they sent crashing into the ground two more soon took their place.

"Shit" swore the male of the group during a brief respite from the fighting "we're never going to get anywhere at this rate. I'll have to stay here and keep them distracted".

"Not a chance" said Shay "they'll eat you alive".

That wasn't a metaphor as one demon had tried to take bite out of her.

"I can't die" Gothic reminded "and my magic is working. Let me distract them and you two can sort all of this mess out. Then you can pick me up on the way out".

Wonder Woman agreed, which left Shay out voted

"Please be careful," shouted out Shayera as she followed Diana deeper into depths of hell.

(Line Break)

**In The Air - Tartarus**

"We need a way to find Faust," announced Diana as they flew through what passed for skies down in Tartarus.

The two women soon flew over a boiling river of what they guessed to be blood. Had they had been forced to walk the only way across would have been a bridge of interlocking bones that looked as they had come from many different and very large bodies.

In the distance the pair could see another swarm of demons heading right for the gate. Their flight had been unhindered at least so far, it seemed every demon was attracted to the gate. So many demons seemed eager to make it to Earth, but given where they lived now it was understandable.

"Faust?" asked Shayera in surprise. "Shouldn't we should free Hades first."

"Hades can take care of himself." Diana said with anger in her voice. "I'm not here to help him."

"You're not?" Shayera said in confusion, as she struggled to keep up with the Amazon "Then what are we here for?"

"You know what I mean" the Princess said.

Shayera then flew as fast as she could so that she could block Wonder Woman's flight.

"I really don't. You told me our mission was to put Hades back on the throne. We have a job to do. So let's be practical about this, we're going to need Hades to help take Faust down, and the longer it takes to do that more the magic users in the League are going to suffer" Shayera reasoned.

"I don't even need your help; I have my own sword now" said the Amazon Princess.

Well it was on loan, but that wasn't really the point.

"However you want to play it then I'll back you up, just remember that you're risking the lives of people like Doctor Fate and Zantanna".

The Amazon Princess let out a sigh.

"We'll go after Faust first, that way we can find out what happened to Hades as well" Wonder Woman offered as a compromise "but we'll need to find out more about what is going on here. Perhaps we can ask someone".

"Great idea. Interrogations are my speciality" replied Shayera, with the hint of a swagger in her voice.

With that the Thanagarian Thrasher swooped down to where three small goblin like creatures were fighting over a scrap of meat

She bashed two of them aside with her mace and then grabbed the last one. With little effort she picked the little monster up and then dangled him over a cliff. If she let go the small demon it would be falling for a very long time as the chasm below seemed to have no bottom.

"Where's Faust?" demanded Shayera.

Despite the chance of dying for a second time the monster just had to lie.

"Let me think, oh yeah, I know, he's over there… no wait, maybe over there…or was it over there?"

Every time he spoke he pointed in a different direction. Clearly he was going to need a little pain before he started talking.

"One more answer and it better be the right one." Shayera said as she raised her mace .

"Or what, you'll kill me?" mocked the being. "Oh gosh, I might suffer eternal torment in punishment for my sins. Oh wait…I already am!"

Shay was very surprised to hear that. She'd had no idea that some of the creatures down here had once been human. Clearly this being was no longer a person, but it made the alien women feel a little guilty or bashing so many of them with her mace. It didn't help that this 'goblin' was so pitiful either.

"So why don't you just drop me" said the small demon "oblivion has to be better than this".

That was when Wonder Woman's lasso began to glow with a golden light.

"Let me try." she said, feeling a desire to do something with the magical rope "put him on the ground".

The Thanagarian did just that. A quick throw by the Amazon Princess had the magical rope around the creature before he could flee.

"Tell me your name," she commanded.

"Procrustes" the creature said completely truthfully.

Not a great name for a demon, and it was further evidence that this disgusting creature had once been a mortal man. In fact Wonder Woman knew exactly who this short monster had once been.

Long ago Procrustes had been an inn keeper with the bad habit of adjusting his guests to their bed. Procrustes, whose name meant 'he who stretches' was arguably the most interesting of Theseus's challenges on the man's way to becoming a hero. Procrustes kept a house by the side of the road where he offered hospitality to passing strangers, they were invited in for a pleasant meal and a night's rest in his very special bed. Procrustes told his guest that the bed was magical. Its length exactly matched whomsoever lay down upon it. What Procrustes didn't volunteer was the method by which this 'one-size-fits-all' effect was achieved. How it worked was that as soon as the guest lay down Procrustes would go to work upon his guest, stretching them upon a rack if they were too short for the bed or chopping off their legs if they was too tall. Theseus turned the tables on Procrustes, fatally adjusting him to fit his own bed.

"Tell me where to find Faust, Procrustes."

"In Hades' library."

Which was exactly what Gothic had said Faust would be, both of the women realised.

"Take us there," ordered Diana.

Procrustes pointed the way, so Wonder Woman took to the air and flew in that direction, carrying the goblin with the lasso.

"How'd you do that?" questioned Shayera as they got moving.

"Magic lasso, who knew?" was the reply.

"Really? That's the true power your mother was talking about?" Shayera said "couldn't she just have told you that?"

Wonder Woman had no answer to that so she focused on where they were going. The demon Procrustes led them to a large set of metal doors that were set into the face of a cliff. Wonder Woman made to take off the lasso but Shayera stopped her.

"Wait a second." she said while looking at Procrustes "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Yeah, you really, really don't want to go in there".

Shay didn't think this was a lie, but given that tone was more emotional than before it could be, that or the monster was just really scared.

"Now, can you please take this rope off of me, I'm a demon, the truth hurts."

(Line Break)

**The Gate - Tartarus**

Blood splashed across his face, as Gothic pulled his double-bladed axe out of the skull of the demon he had just killed. The look on the immortal's face was no longer angry or sad, he was almost happy but that wasn't quite the right word for it. Whatever the man's true feelings were the look on his face suggested that he was having great fun fighting the demons that lived in this version of hell.

Rather than be overwhelmed and torn apart as Shay feared, Gothic was in fact doing most of the damage. With his Nth metal axe and magical powers he had slaughtered dozens of demons, and it didn't seemed as if he was going to stop any time soon.

Leaping straight up into the air, to avoid a tackle from an enraged flying creature Gothic, seemed to burst into flames. The immortals coat was consumed, but the fire did not burn the rest of him, instead it formed itself into the impression of wings. It looked as if he'd become some sort on infernal angel, and that terrified many of his foes.

However it didn't scare all the monsters. A large and powerfully built creature charged the immortal. This newest fight didn't last long as Gothic threw his axe into the demon's chest and the evil being feel to the ground. The immortal swooped down and then grabbed the horns of his latest foe, and with brute strength he ripped them off.

Then he proceeded to stab the broken horns into the monsters chest. An act that covered the Justice League member even more strangely coloured and thick blood.

"This realm will be mine" the immortal declared, although he didn't really know why.

Had Hades been on the throne those words would have meant nothing, but the god of the dead was not on the throne, either figuratively or otherwise. Faust hadn't taken it either, so it was actually up for grabs right now. That explained while all the creatures in this nightmare plane hadn't rushed the gate as soon as its mystical lock failed. A lot of them were fighting each other for a chance to rule this demonic kingdom.

Gothic being an immortal hero and part demon, in a spiritual sense at least, was more than qualified for the job of being Lord Of The Dead. A few heroes of legend had in fact become gods. Add to that the fact that he had some of Trigon's vast powers and he might actually manage to get that position. Assuming that he was able to defeat this foes.

Looking around for any other challengers, the rocker saw that there were only a few demons left, these were mostly smaller ones and unlike their larger kin they had no intention of dying for a second time. Plus being weaker than most they'd had to be smarter to survive so long down here. This meant that unlike the bigger and even deader demons, who had used only brute force, these minor demons had come to understand that it wasn't a mere mortal doing all this killing.

"_Trigon!"_ they chanted _"Trigon!" "Trigon!" "Trigon!"_

He stood there, absolutely covered in blood and gore, but not for long as he created fire, and that fire burned everything but his skin and clothing away. As flames ran across his body Gothic could feel the injuries that had not yet fully heal do so.

"_Trigon!"_ they still chanted_ "Trigon!" "Trigon!" "Trigon!"_

The demonic fire now covered him now. He felt super charged, he was stronger than ever. He felt different too, things were more clear now. No longer was he going to be held back by morality. No longer would he serve others, he would command and rule. For the first time since Kara had left Gothic felt good about himself. He knew exactly what he wanted and he knew how to get it.

"_Trigon!"_ they chanted again_ "Trigon!" "Trigon!" "Trigon!"_

He waited for the next group of demons to appear, he wanted to fight more as he knew that in every group there would a few demons who realised that it would be better to serve him than to be destroyed. He so wanted to prove his dominance to all the scum down here.

"_Trigon!"_ they kept up the chant_ "Trigon!" "Trigon!"  
><em>

"I AM GOTHIC!" the immortal roared.

The demons who had chosen to follow Trigon's heir were smart enough to know that it didn't matter what this warrior chose to call himself. Trigon's legacy was within this human, and here in the underworld Gothic could feed that part of him that was demonic, and so would grow in power.

"_Gothic!" "Gothic! "Gothic!" _they now chanted.

"I AM GOTHIC!" the immortal roared again.

"Yes you are" said a voice the rocker knew well.

The figure was a male human, who wore armour. The man had his face covered by a mask and one of his eyes were missing.

"Slade" Gothic growled "I should of seen this coming, were else would a bastard like you end up".

"I sold my soul to a demon" said Deathstroke "but Trigon was in no state to collect after Robin killed me".

Killed wasn't exactly the right term. Slade had been a form of undead. The assassin's body had been animated by demonic power, but Gothic's Nth metal sword had brought an end to that unnatural existence.

"What do you want now?" the immortal demanded to know "because in case you didn't notice I kinda busy here".

Indeed he was. Gothic had lots to do. An demonic army to build. Many foes to kill. And he also intended to claim this hell as his own, but that would require defeating Hades himself. Not impossible as Faust had proven, but the immortal would need more power for that fight.

Rather than attack Wilson began inspecting the carnage around him, before looking at the horizon.

"Seems like you've gained some attention".

The Justice League member, not that he intended to remain one, looked to see a whole army of dreaded hell-spawn heading his way.

"We can settle our differences later" said Slade, as the villain grabbed an evil looked sword that a demonic warrior had been using until recently.

"You want to fight with me?" asked an unbelieving Gothic.

Vague memories of fighting Trigon's flame demons alongside Slade filled the former Teen Titan's mind. Raven's spells had almost completely failed.

"This wouldn't be the first time we have battled demons together" reminded Slade "besides, I don't want my apprentice to spend eternity down here".

The rocker shook his head and then laughed before saying.

"You can't still think that'll ever become an assassin".

"We'll see" was all Wilson had to say on that subject.

They had no more time to talk anyway as a large flying demon landed in front of the two men. The massive black dragon like creature breathed out what seemed to be some sort of toxic gas.

Gothic sent out a blast of fire, burning away the gas. Then more flames appeared around him, forming a layer of protection. But the heir of Trigon didn't stop there. He made some of the fire into a whip and then used it recover his axe. The one that was still half buried into a demon's chest The handle of the weapon was not Nth metal so the fire whip was able to touch the axe and bring it to its owner.

The demonic dragon roared again and then charged. Gothic dodged to the side, and lashed out with the fire whip but being a native of this fiery underworld the flames only did a little damage. However Gothic's next attack was more effective he swung his axe down with all of his might. The beast bellowed in agony and thrashed about so much that the immortal was forced back.

Meanwhile Slade had somehow gotten onto the supposedly mythical creature's back, and in a move that would have impressed any dragonborn, Wilson used the evil-looking sword, which was now glowing a dark purple, to cut off one of the demon's wings. As if the whole thing had been planned, Gothic rushed forward and with his axe he chopped off the other wing. An act that drove the dragon creature to its four knees.

Still the fight wasn't over the beast lumbered towards him and Gothic retreated, trying to keep some distance between himself and the dragon.

Then using a skill he had gained during one his many, many battles. The immortal pulled out a dagger from his boot and threw it so that the small blade embedded itself in one of the monster's eyes. At the same time Slade drove his sword into the other eye. The dragon was now blind and unable to fly, it was easy enough to finish.

After seeing their leader so utterly defeated, the demons that had come with the now dead mythological beast wisely decided to join Gothic's growing army.

"We're just getting warmed up" Slade commented as another creature of myth appeared.

Any student of Greek history knew the Cyclops, a deadly foe on its own, but this one seemed to have its own army of hell beasts.

"Now there's a challenge" was all Gothic had to say.

(Line Break)

**Hades' Library - Tartarus**

The heavy metal doors of Hades personal library creaked open, and as the two heroines made their way inside Shay could see that there a lot of shelves with lots of books resting upon on them. Which was a lot like in any normal library. What you didn't tend to find in your average public library were burning skulls as a light source, and there didn't tend to be skeletons chained to the walls either.

"Incredible"

Faust's voice echoed through the silent chamber, as the two female heroes tried to quietly sneak up behind their foes.

"Wouldn't you agree Princess?" asked the spirit of the occult expert "A complete set of the Dead Sea Scrolls. Merlin's Personal Spell book. And dark tomes that make the Necronomicon look like a house wives cook book."

After saying that Faust turned to look upon the two heroines.

"There's enough arcane knowledge here to quench my thirst for knowledge… well forever really".

"So that's the reason why you bothered to take over this dump?" realised Shayera. "All this trouble for a bunch of spell books."

Faust's spirit shook what past for its head.

"The real reason was to get revenge on Hades for betraying me. I had planned to torture him for a few millennia, but Hades tried to make a deal. He told me about this place, his own personal library. He kept his end of the bargain, but I didn't keep mine. I still don't know why he was surprised. But now I'm in heaven, figuratively speaking of course"

"Why do you neglect your duties then?" asked Wonder Woman "You mist know that Zeus was only allowed to send us because you haven't upheld the requirements of your new position".

Faust laughed in response to her question.

"Why would I care about upholding The Balance? All I care about is my revenge and the knowledge that is held here, the requirements as Lord of the Dead would take up too much of my time"

"Well, we'll just have to revoke your library card to make you care." Shayera stepped forward, mace at the ready while Wonder Woman raised her borrowed sword.

"Oh, so you want to fight? So not in the mood," Faust spoke in a tone of utter boredom and disdain.

The the villain waved his hand at the pair of super powered women and a swirling vortex sprung up, which sucked them up despite their valiant struggles.

"Darn, lost my place" Faust muttered as he got back to his book.

(Line Break)

**Unknown -Tartarus**

A swirling whirlpool of black light opened over the snow covered was launched into the ground at high speed, crashing into the snow. Wonder Woman, recognizing the transportation spell for what it was had been more prepared.

She landed gently next to where Shayera was pulling herself from the snowdrift her crash landing had formed.

"You okay?" she asked, holding out a hand in order to help the alien women get up.

Shayera ignored it, climbing to her feet on her own, brushing the snow off as she did.

"Yeah, didn't think I'd need a jacket where we were going." Shayera said while shivering.

"Aren't you cold in that outfit?" she asked curiously.

While her track suit she was suitable for the heat of Hell, it didn't provide much protection against the chilly winds of these mountain, and Wonder Woman's outfit covered even less than hers did.

"Not really," answered Wonder Woman, looking as if she didn't even notice the cold.

"Of course not," Shayera said "The Princess doesn't get cold. The Princess doesn't even sweat in the fire pits of hell"

Wonder Woman looked very annoyed.

"I do sweat!"

"Oh please, you glow." Shayera looked around. "Where are we anyway, this doesn't look like any Hell I've heard about"

In fact they didn't think was any hell at all until they saw the torment that Faust was subjecting Hades to. The previous Ruler of the Greek Underworld was chained to a large rock, in a very secure way so that he couldn't even move enough to struggle. A flock of buzzards were all around him, eating from his flesh or at least that was what they were attempting to do. Upon closer inspection in turned out that god flesh is a lot harder to get at that than one might think.

"Get off of him!"

Shayera surged forward and swung her mace around in an attempt to drive the vultures away. They quickly scattered, which was very smart of them given that her weapon could destroy them.

"Did Faust send you? Did he decide the vultures weren't enough?" the deposed Lord of the Dead asked.

"They aren't enough, monster" Diana said as she cut the chains holding Hades to the rock with her borrowed sword.

The evil god quickly pulled off the remains of the shackles that had bound him. And then used his powers to restore his spiked armour and clothing to pristine condition.

"It appears I'm in your debt, my child."

"Thank the gods, Hades. If it was up to me you'd still be hanging there imitating poor Prometheus. But even here there must be order."

"It turns out Faust doesn't care what happens to this place, he only cares about the books," added Shayera.

That made the Greek god smile.

"My dear, why do you think I showed them to him in the first place? I knew he had no intention of upholding his bargain; I certainly wouldn't have in his place. Showing him the library ensured he would neglect his duties as Lord of the Underworld and give Zeus the chance to send some Champions to right the Balance".

"And what if Zeus had decided to give the post to someone else once Faust was overthrown?" asked Diana.

"No one really appreciates your work until you're gone," drawled Hades "Better the devil you know and all that".

"Come on, we're putting you back on the throne," said Diana.

Her voice made it very clear that she hated the idea of helping the god.

"Or die trying?" Hades asked with a raised brow, the sarcasm clear in his rich voice.

"That's not in the plan" Shayera said as she started to take to the air.

Hades stopped her with a gesture.

"Come now. Do you not think in all my years as Ruler of the Underworld I didn't install a few back doors?" Hades swept his arms wide and a white wind engulfed them all before either of the super heroines could protest.

(Line Break)

**The Gate - Tartarus**

Thick demonic blood of many colours dripped from Gothic's hair. His clothes were ruined and because of this it was possible to see that his arms and legs were covered in half healed cuts and bruises that hadn't yet faded. The immortal's super healing was being taxed to its limits.

In contrast to Gothic's beaten appearance, Slade looked just fine, the only sign that'd had even been in a major battle were a few small scratches on his armour

"Your army grows" Deathstroke commented.

Indeed it had. Every time a new horde of demons would appear, at least a few of them would decide to serve Gothic rather than be killed. They feared him, and not just because he was the Heir of Trigon, but also because of his power.

"Do you remember the last we fought an army of demons?" Slade asked.

The immortal could remember it now. Raven's spell had failed, and he recalled those fire demons. His Nth metal sword had been very effective in putting down those monsters.

"You could rule this place" Wilson then said "all you have to do is keep fighting and your army will keep growning, or you can led the demons who follow you beyond that gate and defeat the Amazons".

Gothic let his Thanagarian axe, rest upon the ground. The metal hissed as demon blood touched it.

"Themysica" the immortal muttered "they are all that stands between me and the Earth. If I took that island I'd have the foothold I need".

"Every demon that wants to pillage the world would fight under your banner" Slade promised "and I will be at your side every step of the way".

"You just want to get out of hell" Gothic said.

Rather than address that issue Slade changed the subject.

"Do know why I chose you to be my apprentice?" the assassin asked.

"Trigon" answered Gothic "What's left of him wants to be reborn into a child of his bloodline. Raven's child. With me as the father".

"That was part of it, yes" admitted Wilson "but Trigon could only influence me, he couldn't control me. I still made the choice. And I chose you because I knew that you would go far. Robin was more experienced, and more skilled than you. But I saw your potential, your power. I knew that together we could destroy all who stood in our way. I knew that once you had all of my knowledge and my resources, no one could defeat you".

Gothic snorted and said,

"Still as grandiose as ever I see. You'd think being sent to a hell would have taught you a lesson about that. But let's say you're right. Why do I need you? I have your money. I have the skills I need. I have the power. I even have an army. So why then do I need you?".

Slade assumed a fighting stance and gripped the demonic sword tightly.

"I think you could do with a lesson in humility, son".

"Still think you have something to teach me old man" said Gothic as he readied his own weapon "Well you never taught me anything before, and it's a little late now".

The immortal raised the axe to defend himself. But that was exactly what Slade had wanted him to do. The axe was made of Nth metal, and could destroy Wilson even though he was already dead. However the handle was not made of anything so exotic. So when the purple glowing blade struck the handle the weapon broke in two.

"On now its on, bitch" Gothic declared, changing his voice along with his tactics.

(Line Break)

**Hades' Library - Tartarus**

"My books!" wailed the departed spirit of Faust.

The great library of Hades was burning around her as Shayera Hol walked down the main aisle, her mace cracked with electricity, as she prepared herself to attack.

Standing up from the desk, pushing the chair to the side so hard it slammed into the wall and broke into a dozen pieces, Faust charged at Shayera, who stood there arrogantly, her mace held lightly in one hand.

Hades hurtled out of the fire behind her and slammed into Faust with a vicious punch powered by his godly strength. Felix crashed into a burning book case and the god went in for a finishing move.

Suddenly a large armored gauntlet burst out of the flames and grabbed Hades' head, then Faust threw the god across the library. The throw would have easily killed a mortal, but the Olympian was made of sterner stuff and soon enough he was back on his feet.

"This time I'll leave nothing of you behind to torture," vowed Faust

A beam of purple energy shot out from the magic users hand. It hit Hades, and once again the god was thrown backwards.

Faust launched another beam, this time aimed right at Shay. She took to the air, so that she could move out of the way just as the beam impacted on the support pillar behind her.

Meanwhile Wonder Woman flew up behind the Annihilator and smashed it with a devastating two handed blow, sending the god made suit of armour to the ground.

"Give up Faust. I know the secret of the armour, it's fueled by our rage. If we stay calm, then you're powerless."

Faust swatted the Amazon as she was nothing but an annoying bug. The princess crashed into the wall hard enough to crack the stone.

"That was before I fixed it" Faust explained "I am the source of this suit's power:

"Good to know." Shayera said as she flew in from the side and whacked the armour with her mace.

This time the blow had done some damage. However the Annihilator was a creation of a god so it would not be so easily destroyed.

Faust lashed out once again with his purple magical attack. Shayera dodged, but this time he wasn't aiming for her. The spell hadn't actually even been an attack. Felix knew many kinds of magic, including one of the most evil of all arcane arts: necromancy

The skeletons on the walls came to life. The burning dead leaped off the hooks that held them and tackled Shayera. She was saved once more by her Nth metal weapon. The mystical forces animating the skeletons were disrupted and the bones of the dead things were smashed.

Wonder Woman was also under attack the Thanagarian sword that was normally used by Gothic destroyed the animated skeletons as the Princess used her great strength. Then she went right at Faust, who sent another beam of purple magic right at her. Diana used the blade of the sword as a shield and the magical energy dissipated.

As for the deposed ruler of the underworld. He just waved his massive hand and all the skeletons that had been trying to attack him simply crumbled into dust. Using necromancy against the god of the dead was a really stupid idea.

The god waited until his 'allies' were out of the way and Hades then breathed a fiery attack at the enchanted and possessed armour. Faust stumbled backward, but he was able to use one of the suit's arms to block the fire. With his free hand Felix then send a burst of purple coloured power at Hades. It struck the god in the chest, and for a second it looked as if the Olympian was going to die.

"My mace disrupts magic, what does that tin suit of yours run on again?" Shayera asked.

Shay leapt into the air, her mace crackling with power, and started to pound like the Annihilator was some sort of piñata. Each blow left small dents and it looked as if victory was at hand. At least until Faust sent out a blast wave of energy which knocked everyone and everything still standing to the ground.

"You actually hurt me." Faust said as he inspected that damage "Now allow me to return the favour."

Before the bad guy could deliver on that promise. Princess Diana charged Faust while saying.

"I hit a lot harder than she does."

The dead magic user blasted her, but the Amazon warrior batted the spell aside with the loaned blade.

Creating that blast wave had taken a lot out of the magic user and the princess had a way of defending herself. Faust actually took a step back in fear as Wonder Woman advanced on him. He pushed all the power he could into a magical assault.

Taking off Wonder Woman dodged the onslaught came back down blade first, the point of the sword was driving into a dent in the armour that Shayera had created earlier. Thanks to her sheer brute strength Diana was able to drive the weapon through both the front and the back of the enchanted suit.

Then the Annihilator exploded.

(Line Break)

**The Gate - Tartarus**

"I have had enough of you!" shouted out Gothic as he held the broken form of Slade Wilson above his head.

He then used his demon enhanced strength to bring Deathstroke down hard onto his own knee. The Terminator's back broken, and so did Gothic's knee, but the immortal healed much faster than a demon.

Gothic limped a little as his body was still hadn't fully recovered from the last fight. However Trigon's ghost was feeding on the dark power of this hell and the immortal's growing rage. Since the demonic spirit needed its host intact demonic magic was used to heal the warrior.

The newly healed leg was then used to kick in Slade's head. It took a while but by the time Gothic was done there would be no chance for Wilson to recover. But still this wasn't enough. Magical fire was then used to burn away what remained as the immortal's ever growing army watched.

(Line Break)

**Hades' Library - Tartarus**

Shayera was pretty sure that she'd died in that explosion, but when she opened her eyes she did not see an afterlife, well not an afterlife any of her people would ever go to. She also felt very healthy considering the fight she had just been in. So it was pretty clear to her that she been healed.

"She will be fine" Shay heard Hades say to Wonder Woman "no mortal dies in my realm unless I allow it".

The winged woman got to her feet and saw that Hades was now trying to salvage what was left of his library

"I don't think I'll get much reading done for a while in any case" said the god.

Hades then bent down and plucked something up from the slag, it was all that remained of Faust. A wisp, barely enough to be considered a spirit.

"At least I'll have some entertainment tormenting the remains of Faust's pathetic soul."

Hades then turned to look at the pair of heroines.

"Any problems with that?"

"Not my department," answered Shayera

She wasn't concerned about the sorcerer. Not when she had a friend who could be in real trouble.

"And you, my child?" asked Hades asked of Wonder Woman

"I am not your child" said the Princess in a very fierce tone.

"Your mother never told you, did she?" inquired the god as he walked over the Amazon "Weren't you ever at least a little curious about your identity of your father?"

"I don't have a father!" replied the princess "My mother sculpted me from clay and breathed life into me."

That made the god laugh.

"You can't really believe that. Only Zeus himself could do such a thing, and he would never share that power. Your mother and I were lovers Diana you know this. She gave birth to you like any real mother does".

"That's a lie" Wonder Woman said "and even if I did have a father, you have no proof that you are him".

Hades used his powers to create a mirror. It was an illusion, but it did show everyone's reflection as a real mirror would.

"The evidence is before your eyes my daughter. Your hair, your eyes, so like mine and what of your strength and skill. Even without that armour you are without a doubt the greatest warrior the Amazon nation has ever know. Where did you think all that came from?"

Wonder Woman gave the idea some thought and realised that it could be true. Her mother had only just unlocked the full power of the armour yet she had battled Ares and even fought Hades before. She could be a demi-goddess, it was possible. She didn't look much like her mother, so her appearance could be due to being Hades' child.

"He's lying Diana," interjected Shayera."We can prove it," she held up the Golden Lasso. "Use the lasso on him, make him tell you the truth."

"The real truth is…it doesn't matter." She put a hand on the Lasso and slowly pushed it down. "I know who raised me and I know what I was raised to do."

"It is true" insisted Hades "next time you see your mother, just ask her".

Wonder Women said nothing, she simply headed for the exit.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" the god said "you still have to restore my rule of this realm".

"Faust is defeated" pointed out the Amazon.

"Yes, but alas the young warrior who came with you has declared his intention to seize my throne. Unless he withdraws the claim I will have to met him in battle".

"Gothic could be king of hell" Shay said with shock.

It wasn't a question, but it was answered anyway.

"He is an immortal hero" explained Hades "he has overcome many challenges in his short life and he has defeated very powerful foes".

Wonder Woman nodded slighty upon hearing that. Hercules wasn't the only man to ever ascend to godhood. Granted he had been the son of Zeus, however Gothic also had powers due to being connected to a god of some sort and he was possessed by what remained of very powerful demon. That combined with his immortality and his own skills as a warrior made him fit to challenge Hades. In fact he might even win since the god had been weakened by Faust.

"Why would he want to rule hell?" the alien woman asked.

"I do not know for certain" confessed the god " I can only guess that the spirit of Trigon is able to influence him due to imbalance with magic. Being in Tartarus would only make that easier".

"Come on, we have to get him!" Shay declared

She took to the air, but she was quickly called back.

"The least I can do is take you to him" Hades offered "perhaps you can convince him to withdraw his claim".

(Line Break)

**The Gate - Tartarus**

"You fight well, for a human" declared the Titan of legend.

The immortal found it very ironic that the former leader of the Teen Titans was about to die at the hands of an actual Titan. He was also sure that he was going to die. His wounds weren't healing fast enough, which meant either his immortality had either been stripped from him or it couldn't protect him from being killed in battle if enough damage was inflicted upon him. He'd not had this problem in Trigon's Underworld, however this hell was an afterlife not just another dimension so the rules of life and death could be very different here. If that was so then Gothic suspected that he was about to find out for certain.

"Uncle" a strong voice then said "he is mine to deal with".

After wiping the blood out of his eyes Gothic turned to see a large man in spiked black armour standing next to Titan. There wasn't much size difference between the two and their was a certain resemblance.

"He dared to challenge me" stated the unnamed giant.

"He also dared to declare his intention to seize my throne. I must defeat him or make him withdraw else the Balance will not be restored".

The Titans lowered its massive warhammer, which it had used to defeat the immortal warrior, and then he said.

"Very well then, for you nephew I will let this one live. He has paid the price for daring to strike me so I see no need to punish him further"

"Well, evidently you're even more interesting than I'd thought" said Hades as the Titan lumbered off "Not many are worthy of meeting Crius in battle".

Gothic tensed his legs, he was recovered enough to move again but there was no way he could swing the sword he was still holding, and Hades had a weapon of his own.

"But your fight is not over yet. It's time for you to learn..."

Hades stopped as the immortal fell face first in the dirt.

"I'll take that as a surrender" said the now restored Lord of the Underworld.

"Gothic!" Shayera called out

Totally ignoring everyone else Shay ran over to her friend. He was a gruesome sight, his body was broken and covered with blood, the freshest of which was his own. He was battered and bruised all over and he wasn't healing at all by the looks of things.

Shayera checked his pulse and then waited. She knew from her friend's medical files that the immortal didn't breathe when he appeared to be dead. But his heart would beat once or twice in a sixty second period. She either couldn't detect it or his heart wasn't beating. He was also cold, as if all the warmth of his body had faded away.

"Gothic" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she cradled his head in her lap.

Hades said nothing as while the warrior had been under the influence of Trigon he'd still done the lord of the dead a big favour. The gates hadn't been opened again and the powerful demons the boy had slain had also declared their intention to take the throne of this kingdom. Gothic had killed them which saved the god a lot of work.

Then Diana approached her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder, offering what comfort she could.

"He died well, a death in battle against great evil. This was a heroes' death".

Coming from a warrior culture the people of Thanagar shared the belief that there was great honour in dying in battle, but that didn't make any of this any easier to accept. Gothic wouldn't be dead if it weren't for the demon within him. Shay could only hope that Trigon had died with him and that her friend would find some peace.

"How could he die?" Shay asked of no one.

Hades answered anyway.

"Immortals can be killed by gods and titans, by the old laws and we are in the underworld. Those anicent rules govern existence down here".

"I never should have let him come here" Wonder Woman said softly "we should take him to home and let...".

That was when the princess remembered that Gothic had no family. No one to make funeral arrangements.

"We can give him a funeral" the Amazon suggested "my people know the burial rites for Celtic warriors. He helped to defend my sisters so he should be buried with dignity"

He wouldn't be the first man to have a grave on her island home, and the Amazons were a surprisingly romantic lot given their distrust for men. Venturing in the underworld to save the women you loved was a noble quest, and it would make a good story. Trigon's ghost would not be mentioned.

Shay nodded. It seemed right given where he was from. Gothic likely had a few Celtic ancestors anyway. A proper send off was in order. Then she was going to get drunk.

"Alas his soul is claimed by a god, so I can not take into my realm or my service however I can bring him back to life" Hades said very casually "His spirit hasn't departed his body. I can heal his wounds and restart his heart. The same as I did for you my dear".

Shayera raised her mace, preparing to attack Hades if he didn't do exactly that. But she need not of bothered the Lord of the Dead was already using his godly powers. Flesh healed and bones mended, even the blood and gore vanished leaving him covered only in dirt. He sank to high heaven, but the alien women didn't give a damn about that.

Since Gothic's head was in her lap Shay felt him heat up and when he started to breathe again it was one of the most beautiful sounds Shayera had ever heard. But he didn't wake up like she had.

"He will awake soon, but I can do nothing about the demon within him without freeing Trigon's spirit" said Hades

"You don't have to" said a new voice

None of them had noticed the arrival of a cloaked female figure.

"That's my job" said Raven.

(Line Break)

**Hades' Throne Room - Tartarus**

"What happened?" Gothic asked as he woke up "The last thing I remember was the gates closing and then I think I was fighting some demons"

The hero paused for a moment as he tried to sort his memories out.

"Did I die?" asked the Justice League member "I mean I did I really died I felt my life ending"

Hades decided to explain. As this was his throne room after all.

"One of my more powerful subjects killed you. The rules governing life and death are different within my realm so you did not fully pass on, but you came close. You are still immortal that hasn't changed, so back on Earth you will be as you were before".

Shayera nodded when Gothic turned to her with a questioning look on his face. She hated not telling her friend everything, but nothing said would actually be a lie.

"Hades healed you and brought you back to life, he owed you a favour for dealing with the demons who wanted to break out of here".

Gothic had in fact done that and had he been himself, he would have kept doing in for the right reasons.

"I'm guessing you fine ladies dealt with Faust then" said the sort of hero.

"I used your sword to defeat him" informed Wonder Women.

"As for myself I wanted to thank you personally for dealing with my more rebellious subjects. And to ask you a question: Do you want to rule this kingdom?".

Gothic was taken aback by the query, but he soon answered the question.

"No"

"Good" said the Lord of the Underworld "now another question: Is there anything you want from me? Ask and if it is within my power I will grant you your wish".

The immortal thought about it for a few moments.

"I guess I'd like to be able to settle down one day. Could you remove that pesky curse. The one about me having an interesting life".

Hades shook his head.

"A god more powerful than the entire Greek pantheon has a claim to your life. There is link between you and it tethering your soul. Had I not healed you then it would have most likely have consumed your essence. The only way for me to defeat your patron would be rally every god into an army under command and even then we'd need the support of a few higher powers. If I could do that then I wouldn't be ruling a version of what you call hell. The only way you will ever be free that I can imagine is to contact this god thing and convince it to release you"

"I see" was all that Gothic said

He knew that Traveller would never just let him go, and if Hades couldn't make his jerk of a patron back off then it was unlikely any of the local goes could either.

"You did do me a service; it would have been a hassle to hunt down any of those who had escaped from my realm, and Hera would not be happy if more Amazons had died so I will give you a gift".

A small portal open and out of it dropped an axe.

"Yours was lost in a great battle so I will replace it with an even finer weapon".

Gothic studied the axe. It was a one-sided axe and it had faint blue glow, he could sense the magic which meant it was enchanted.

"Pick it up" commanded Hades

Being a smart man, well some of the time, Gothic knew that refusing a present from the Lord of the Underworld was not a good idea.

"That axe belonged to a great warrior who died long ago" Hades explained "It is divine in nature, blessed by a deity you could think of as a Winter god. Very effective against demons who are connected to fire, and as an added bonus it soothes a warrior's rage while not depleting his strength. Perfect for someone who needs to keep a clear head in battle. It has a Celtic name, that translates as Snowdeath, but feel free to rename it".

Now that he'd had a chance to see it up close Gothic did realise that it was Celtic. The single-headed battle-axe had familiar decorations on it that at close range did seem like something his ancestors would have enjoyed having on their weapons. Also it did sooth his emotions, he felt more relaxed but he was still ready for a fight.

"Now you should get going" said Hades in a more casual voice "I suspect you have friends you want to check on".

"Ray" the immortal muttered before stepping through the provided portal.

(Line Break)

**Amazon City - Themyscira**

As Diana, Shayera and Gothic, now once more looking like Raven, stepped through portal the Amazon warriors broke into cheers.

"Thank you for unlocking my armor's power, I might not have made it without it," said Diana, to her mother

"You earned them a long time ago," responded Hippolyta. "I was too stubborn to admit it."

Gothic almost said something, but since his voice didn't match his appearance he didn't speak.

"Stay and rest for a while all of you" said Hippolyta. "At the very least you and your friends must share a meal with us. Then you must tell us of your tale".

'Raven' looked up at Shayera and tried to tell her that this wouldn't be a good idea to stay without actually saying anything as his voice was male.

"But I've been banished," protested Wonder Woman. "The gods-"

"This is your home, and I'm your mother." Hippolyta reminded her child. "If the gods don't like it, they'll have to take it up with me."

Her tone made it clear what she thought of the matter. She began to walk done the stone steps, the Amazons falling in behind her as they marched.

Diana turned to Shayera and said,

"What about us, are we good?"

"We're good"

Shayera watched her go for a second before turning to Gothic

"I'm guessing that we should make some excuse for us two and get out of her. Diana once told me that all the Amazons tend to take a bath before dinner, and I don't think you could cope with that.

Gothic said nothing in case anyone was listening.

"You did get hurt so we should go right back to Watchtower. You might need more than a bath".

Shayera ran to catch up with the princess and then said.

"Diana, you have fun at the party, I'm heading back to the Watchtower with Raven. I'll come back and pick you up once _Raven_ gets medical attention. Poor girl can't even talk right now".

Wonder Woman's eyes widened a little, but she hid her feelings well.

"Of course you should go".

"We have healers here" said the ruler of the island.

"Raven isn't human" Shayera pointed out "so she needs special treatment and her friends will be worried about her".

"I understand" said the queen "it's good that you look after your young friend, you seem much like a big sister to her".

Given that Gothic was making an effort to hide behind his 'big sister' it was understandable why the royal would think that.

"That I am" Shay agreed "and I always will be".

It wasn't until the two Justice League members were taking off into the sky that Gothic dropped the glamour.

"I thought for a second there that she'd insist on having you checked out before they let you go. Can you imagine what would have happened if your spell wore off during dinner or the during the group bathing".

Gothic could well imagine what would happen. His clothes were tattered and he was covered in stains that were best not thought about. Which would not a pretty sight for the Amazons even if they didn't mind finding out that he was actually a male.

"I'd die twice in one day. They'd have my head on a spike, or another part of me".

That made Shay go very quiet. She'd died herself today, that didn't bother her much as she died so fast she hadn't even noticed. However Gothic's death had been slower, and she'd had to watch.

"I need a drink" the heroine stated "will you join me?"

"Yeah" said the hero "I think I need one too, I have a lot of stuff I need to deal with".

Indeed he did and so did Shayera.

"I've got a liquor cabinet at home" the immortal mentioned "we could find out what's in it. I mean after I make sure Ray is okay".

"Now that's a plan" she said.

What she didn't say was that Gothic would not find Raven in the infirmary. She'd recovered as soon as Hades had been restored the throne, which meant she'd know it was all going to happen well in advanced and had somehow prepared. She'd used magic to alter her lover's memories so he didn't know what he'd done or that Raven wasn't going to part of his life for at least a few more months.

"Getting drunk sounds like a great idea" Shayera said.

**Hades' Throne Room - Tartarus**

It had taken some effort, but Hades had managed to recover what was left of Slade Wilson.

"I think it best if I had you over to someone whose even better at tormenting souls than I am" said the god.

A demon unlike any to be found in this realm stepped forward to claim the damaged spirit.

"My Master will be pleased" said the demon "such a soul, even fractured, is quite the prize".

Hades nodded his agreement.

"I hope Lucifer likes my little gift".

Nothing more was said the demon from a different hell simply bowed its head and vanished through a portal.

"Now to get back to work" Hades muttered.

He did have a lot to do. Thankfully he had a lot of time to do it in.


End file.
